


Into the Woods

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus and Gellert sitting in a bar, First comes alcohol, How the Grindeldore family started, I am referring to my one shots, Little Gelly, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Then comes affection, Then some happy time in the middle of a forest, What they did, i leave it to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: Gellert meets Albus Dumbledore, the new neighbour in town, in person.Their connection proves to be rather beneficial for both of them.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlliCassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliCassandra/gifts).

> I have a few chapters in my one shot titled 'Shots for the Heart' that is based on Grindeldore and their family. This is how they got together in the first place. A little bit of canon material mixed with a little bit of headcanons.  
What happens in this fic is highly suggestive. :D
> 
> This is a gift to @bakercrown, for our Discord Fic Exchange.

_ Godric’s Hollow was a nice place to be, a safe haven for wizarding families to move in, settle down, and start a family. Many other families had roots there, and all were kind to each other, tolerable at the very least. The climate was fine, nothing too extreme. On the off-chance of impending freak weather… Well, easily solved with a couple of charms and bottles of scotch. Such was the beauty of having magical abilities and being old enough to wield it freely. _

Gellert snorted into his drink, shaking his head at his long-time friend and cousin. 

“My my, Denny boy… That was such a beautiful narration, did you pull it off from a travel pamphlet or do you really love this place so much?”

Denvon Bagshot clinked his glass of whisky against his cousin’s. “Cheers to that. I mean, no one’s ever blamed us for being the cause of anything strange. In fact, these muggles prefer to be ignorant than critical! Also, it was from a travel page written by Skeeter.” 

“Skeeter. Really? Alas we don’t wield magic freely. Or as freely as we should. We still hide in the shadows twirling our wands discreetly to make things right, for fear of being discovered. How’s that freedom?”

“Now now, cousin mine. Don’t get your briefs in a knot. Day time is when you talk about your cause to fight for freedom and all, but its night now and its party time!”

Gellert rolled his eyes, sighing for the twenty-sixth time of the night but really, who was counting?

“I KNOW!” 

Gellert jumped, nearly hitting his knee on the underside of the bar counter. He looked behind him nervously. The genius known as Gellert Grindelwald was never caught off-guard. How embarrassing it would have been, his reputation ruined. He glared at his cousin. He was a Legilimens for crying out loud, how the hell did he even miss that! Screw emotional outbursts, must be all these alcohol in his system.

“What in the world, was that for?” 

Denvon grinned, swaying a little on his bar stool. Gellert smirked, wondering what he could do to tip his younger cousin off the stool and make him land on his-

“YOU.NEED.TO.GET.LAAAAAID!”

“Excuse me?”

“Gelly, you’re twenty but you act like you’re fifty. Old and boring. Well you’re always going on and on about freedom to be ourselves, so I thought. When was the last time you were about to be free? And by you, I really meant little Gelly down there.” The younger main waggled his eyebrows.

“Y-you.. Did you just… L-Lit- Gelly. Denvon, if you value yourself or have any pride left, please refrain from saying that again.”

“Aww but we’re Gelly and Denny, the wonderful Grindelshot partners! So if you’re Gelly, then you have a little Gelly!”

“I swear one more time and I'll hex you. Bloody hell, you really are a lightweight aren’t you? Go home if you’re drunk!”

“Eh hehe, I’m not drunk. So... ? You’re always reading those old scrolls and dreadfully dusty books on divination… What can be so interes- Oh I see…” Denvon flashed a cheeky grin. “Reading the stars and tea leaves to find yourself a bed partner? Trust me on this, you should read the smiles and body proximity instead. Definitely gets you a lady or two.” 

“No, I do not need women in my life. Thank you very much.”

Two women strutted by, one gave a look at Denvon and he licked his lips as he stared after them. Or more precisely, at their swaying behinds. “Well, get yourself a man then. Now if you’ll excuse me dear cousin, it seems like I’ll be busy for the rest of the night. Catch you later.” 

Gellert palmed his face, glad to see his cousin’s retreating back. He did NOT need to sleep with women. Or men, for that matter. He had his interests to nurture, and the mundane job at the bookstore which paid generously was enough to sustain him. Gellert had plans. He just had to save up enough to get out of this town, travel to the city, see what the city wizards do with their magic prowess, and fit in with them! Time was precious, and he would most certainly not be wasting it away by having sex with people.

Sigh number twenty-seven. Just two more months of summer and he’d be hauling all his belongings to London, stopping over at other places to explore.

A person shuffled over to take Denvon’s now-vacated spot at the bar counter. Gellert turned a little to see who had joined him; a greeting ready at his lips for there was not a person he didn’t know in this establishment.

Normally, he would take a look and then turn his head away.

Except this time, his head seemed stuck at that spot, his eyes fixated on the young man next to him. 

Now this was a face he had not seen before, and he’s lived here a long time with his Aunt Bathilda. 

Correction, this was a face he had not seen _in person_, but in a few of his visions that would affect him personally.

_ I heard there were new neighbours in the area… Dungerfores? _

The newcomer was dressed in a simple shirt-pant-shoes combo. His brown hair was a little long at the sides. 

And he ordered a butterbeer.

Gellert instinctively snorted into his whisky once more. _Butterbeer? Really? What was he, underaged? He can't be younger than I am, and the legal drinking age here is eighteen!_

He emptied his glass with a single gulp and signed to the bartender for a refill.

His disapproving sound definitely travelled, for his new bar counter neighbour turned in his seat and glared at him with striking blue eyes. Gellert felt his heart skip a beat - and his heart never skipped - and something stirring below his gut. Now that he had a better view, he was definitely appreciating every moment of it. Hair that looked like it was messily combed back, smooth fair skin, those eyes that stole his attention, those downturned lips that looked so out of place. Gellert most certainly approved of this young man’s looks. 

This stranger was certainly much better looking in person, than in his vision.

“What are you looking at?”

Ooh, and defensive. Very nice.

Gellert smirked, not the least apologetic for being caught staring.

“At your lips.”

The immediate sputtering sounds from the young man were music to Gellert’s ears. Personally, he was always amused by people’s reactions whenever he caught them unawares with outrageous statements. Especially when the listener happened to be drinking something. 

“W-what in Merlin’s n-name..”

“Oh, right. Where are my manners.” In true Gellert-fashion, he ignored the accusatory gaze sent his way and stuck out his hand. “Gellert Grindelwald, very _ pleased _ to make your acquaintance.” 

The other man regarded him carefully.

“Mr Grin-”

“Gellert, please.”

“Mr Gel-”

“Just Gellert. I insist. We are around the same age yes?”

Those blue eyes disappeared for a brief moment as its owner closed them in frustration, before reopening them and taking the proffered hand.

“Gellert. Albus Dumbledore.” 

Gellert grinned, and signed for the bartender’s attention.

“Another bottle of whatever my new friend wants, bartender. Put it on my tab. I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.”

* * *

Albus slammed the door of his house loudly for good measure. He was irritated. No, he was fuming. Everyone in that house behind him was just trying to tell him to do what they want and he was sick of it. His chores were done, he kept an eye on his sister, he stayed away from his annoying younger brother, he already made sure his mother’s health potions were brewed. What more could they want from him? 

_ Oh Albus, this family needs you. _

_ Albus, you’re the head of the family now. _

_ Albus, you need to find work and support us. The money left from your father won’t last. _

He gripped a part of the wooden fence that wasn’t rotting away, trying to channel all his anger into the innocent piece of wood. He hated this place. This house was pathetic. It was breaking apart a little more each day, barely held together with rusted nails, cracked surfaces and the barest hint of magic. Plus the area they lived in, was situated at the edge of town, surrounded by flora and fauna with only a dirt path connecting them to civilization. They had naught the means and time to refurbish the dilapidated place, build better fences, redo the pathways. Not when Albus was the only capable man of the family, with his brother still in school and his mother having her hands full with his sister. A single person spearheading all that? Impossible.

What he really wanted to do was but a dream. Reality was often painful for him, waking up everyday and praying for something positive for once. He wanted to travel, to see the world with nothing tying him down, to research on the various types of magic - alchemy being on his priority list- like his acquaintance Nicholas Flamel had. 

Albus kicked at a pebble, sending it flying to another broken fence and watching it deflect towards a pile of cracked roof tiles.

Thankfully it was summer, with lesser amount of rain and chilly winds to worry about. Anything that got in could still be managed with some heating charms and barriers. Winter would soon come round, it was inevitable, and he really didn't want to cope with sickness added to his list of troubles. Was there even enough time to repair everything inside and outside the house? 

“Albus! Where are you? Abe needs help with his school work! Albus!!”

The eldest Dumbledore sibling left the premises. Aberforth only had himself to blame for procrastinating on his work. Besides, he would probably get into an argument with Abe over the answers anyway. Albus knew better. 

He took the shoddily-made pathway into the woods behind his house, passing patches of tall grass and ducking every now and then to avoid the leaves and branches. Letting his legs work on muscle memory, Albus thought back to the first time he had ended up in the deeper part of the woods. It was his second week at Godric’s Hollow, and he had let his anger get the best of him, disapparating with no intended place in mind. He had reappeared in the middle of greenery, lucky enough to not have splinched anything. It was foolish, his rash action. However ever since then, he had marked out a trail and diligently escaped whenever things got too unbearable for him. 

Also, being alone allowed him to entertain some thoughts and fantasies he had of a certain charming man. After all, he was at a place where no one would be; free to blush, to daydream of a blond that he had no idea how he’d come to crush on, to cry out his pleasure after relieving his tension. All that, without the townsfolk getting past his attention and barriers.

“Why hello Albus.”

He jumped. 

And proceeded to brush against the branches and leaves, getting dried crackling flora all over his head.

He yelped, immediately throwing his arms out and doing his best to untangle his hair from a knobby twig. 

Albus heard a familiar chuckle and the sound of a weight landing on grass and stone near him. He tugged himself free, and hastily arranged his hair, dusting his shoulders with mock-calmness. Merlin knows how much he both looked-forward-to and avoided the approaching person. 

Gellert strode over, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Albus grimaced at the realization that his first friend had witnessed _ everything _. Did that taller, good-looking man call out to him on purpose, knowing that Albus did not notice him and would very likely react in that way? 

As if this day could not get any worse, he had now made himself look weak. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he quite like the man. There was something about Gellert that he couldn't really point out. Being near the blond made Albus feel like his troubles were manageable. It was out of pure vanity that he wanted to impress the other man.

“Gellert! Oh I uh… Didn’t notice you there. Up there, I mean. What brings you to this part of the woods?”

It had been a month since the meeting at the bar, and Albus had grown to like the other man, eccentricities aside. Gellert was a year younger than he was, but felt so much older and wiser. They spent most of their waking time together, talking about family, education, dreams for the future. Gellert didn’t judge, only encouraged him to be free to choose, and for that Albus was grateful. The four weeks that passed felt like a lifetime, almost like he was destined to meet Gellert. He loved and looked forward to all meetings with the blond, hanging out at the Bagshots or just stealing glances from afar. He mentioned nothing of course, determined to keep his own feelings secret. 

Albus wasn’t dumb either, he knew Gellert had some feelings for him. The touches that lingered on longer than necessary, the rare smiles, the close proximity of their bodies, and never-ending patience for him when Gellert would otherwise snap at others for wasting his time… 

However it could be just him, wanting more. Maybe Gellert didn’t see him that way. The fear of having his feelings unreciprocated…

No, Albus would very much like to keep things as it is, before he did something stupid and drove Gellert away forever.

He smiled brightly at his approaching companion, pleasantly surprised but genuinely happy to meet his friend in the middle of nowhere. The blond stopped right in front of the younger man, and stared.

“Why you of course. I simply wanted to see you.” 

Albus short-circuited. He wanted to come up with a reply, but his voice seemed to have taken a vacation right there and then. He wanted to to shake his head but his neck didn’t seem to want to cooperate at all. He could only gape at Gellert as he attempted to process the words. 

_ Me… See… me? See me. No, he meant it as a friend meeting another friend. I shouldn't get my hopes up.  
_

He stood still as he saw the blond raised his hand, and brush against his own brown locks. 

“Mmm… You’ve got a stowaway.”

Retracting his hand, Gellert held a leaf between his fingers, waving it in front of Albus. The latter felt a flush appearing on his face as his ears and cheeks heated. He looked down.

“R-right. Thank you Gellert.”

“You are most welcome. I had seen that you would need some assistance, so I made my way here to wait for you to come along.”

“Mmhmm… And to see me jump out of my skin, no doubts about that.”

Gellert smirked. 

Albus shook his head in mock exasperation. He had grown used to the interesting quips from his blond-haired companion. Gellert always seemed to be one step ahead, always talking about seeing into the future. Sure, the younger man had heard of Seers but had not seen one in person. He did, however, suspect that his friend was one. Or at least, had an extremely strong affinity in Divination. It was just like Gellert to be incredibly good-looking and also a master of the lesser-used-but-accurate arts, wasn’t he?

“Well then Albus, what brings you here?”

“Oh didn’t you ‘see’ it at all?”

“That was just pleasantries. Only something like a tiff with your family could bring you out here.”

Albus nodded. “Not so much of an argument today. Just the same old things going on, requiring me to be everywhere but a place where I want to be.” He grinned at Gellert, the smile not reaching his eyes. “But it’ll be fine, as usual. I just wish I had more time for myself.”

Gellert frowned. He didn’t like the dejected look on his companion’s face. Albus was meant to be happy and smiley, because he quite like the smile on the younger man’s face. Frowning, looking angsty; now that was _ his _ look. 

Plus - he would admit to no one - Albus smiling at him made him feel good, and sometimes their interactions made him have interesting sensations that he hadn’t felt for some time. He was a grown man, and at times he would wake up from a dream with a mess in the sheets. Albus would be the person in his dreams of course. 

Of course he knew all these would happen, his visions were always accurate. However he knew from past experiences, that no one appreciated being told that their friendship or relationship was already foretold.

Many tended to be rather sensitive to that.

_ Hmm perhaps my visions were not about pleasing myself, but about pleasing him too. I shall take his stress away. Give him something pleasant to think about. Me, of course.  
_

“Albus, I know of a place deeper in the forest which you might like. Wouldn’t you like to come?” 

“I don’t know, I have a lot to do… And I’ve wandered a little too far from home.”

“Just a while, I can show you something that could make you feel better.” Gellert brushed back the stray hair that had plastered onto the side of Albus’s face, letting his fingers trace the sharp angle of the jaw and stop at the point of the chin. “Take away the frustration you feel right now.” He relished the look of excitement and want in those blue eyes, detecting the quick shallow breathing that he _ knew _ his ministrations would bring.

Being a natural Legilimens did have its advantages.

He removed his hand, observing how the light in those blue eyes seemed to fade away at the loss of physical contact, before purposely dropping it down to the sides, letting it brush against the fabric of Albus’s trousers in its descend. The flush on those pale cheeks was even more prominent, accompanied by the soft gasp was unmissed by Gellert. He smirked internally, pleased that his plan was kicking into action smoothly. He leaned in, almost whispering into the younger man’s ear.

“Come on, don’t you trust me?”

“Merlin knows, I do.”

“Hmph, trust me when I say there’ll be another name on your lips soon enough.”

“Pardon?”

Gellert barked out a laugh, pulling the younger man along with him as he navigated through the dirt road on a path only he knew. “Come, it’s just a short distance ahead.”

“Wait, Gellert. What are we going to do?”

“Something you’ll come to find very stress-relieving.”

“Skip stones?”

“Don’t be silly. You already know.”

\----------

That night, under the cloak of darkness and within a barrier of runes, the only sounds that escaped from Albus’s mouth were restricted to two syllables and harmonized with similar sounds from one Gellert Grindelwald.


End file.
